Je t'aime
by Imperfectis
Summary: Petit OS rapide. Que je mets en 16, même si je ne pense pas que c'est un lemon, à la limite du lime très léger, mais au vu des grossièretés le M prime je pense. C'est ma première fiction, elle est vraiment petite. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Sasuhina
_Je t'aime_

Il était marié avec elle depuis deux ans maintenant. Leur **union** , aussi forcée qu'elle soit, fut une bénédiction. Ils ne se connaissaient que de naguère, pourtant, autant de choses les éloignaient et les rapprochaient. Tous deux issus de familles prestigieuses et héritiers s'étaient vus devoir vivre avec l'autre, supporter l'autre, accepter l'autre, **aimer** l'autre. Contraints au début, fusionnels depuis et encore.

Elle était sa **raison de vivre** , lui le renégat qui pour se racheter un honneur avait dû s'allier aux Hyuuga. Elle était sa **force** , celle pour qui il se lèverait aujourd'hui et à jamais. Elle était son **amazone** , celle qu'il admirait devenir une femme forte et indépendante, à mille lieux de ses anciennes faiblesses. Elle était sa **muse** , ses traits aussi purs et voluptueux, comme tracés à l'encre de Chine. Sa peau diaphane et immaculée qui lui rappelait les premières neiges des matins d'hiver. Ses yeux aussi vierges que deux cristaux fantastiques, auraient provoqué des guerres entre tous ceux qui désiraient les posséder. Et, ses courbes... à damner un saint… Elle était son âme sœur, celle qui lui montrait tant d'amour dans ses yeux en débordant, celle qui ne se formalisait pas de sa rudesse à son égard, celle qui ne le jugeait pas sur son passé…. Celle qui l' **aimait** il en était certain.

« **Hinata** … ». Littéralement « lieu ensoleillé », elle l'était devenue pour lui, son coin de paradis, sa **rédemption** , après tant de colère et de pêchés. Elle était son **abnégation**.

Il l'avait cependant menacée, insultée, rejetée, blessée. Ö, il s'en voulait, ne croyant pas mérité cette déesse encore aujourd'hui. Lui, prétentieux, … arrogant,… impertinent,… cruel,… fort… Elle, humble,… courtoise,…sage,… charitable,… faible, ne la caractérisait pas ! En revanche, sa **faiblesse** elle l'était devenue.

Il se détestait de lui associer des pensées impures, mais il était un Homme. Et comme une promesse, il lui avait juré de garder le secret que leur mariage n'avait pas encore été consommé. Et comme une promesse, il lui avait juré d'attendre le jour où elle serait prête. Il ferait tout pour elle, jusqu'à abandonner sa fierté, sa dignité et sa **raison**. Oui ! Elle le rendait fou ! Oui ! Elle lui faisait perdre son sens commun !

Naruto avait beau rôle en lui déclarant qu'il s'était adoucit à son contact, qu'il était heureux pour eux. Il n'en avait cure ! Il ne supportait plus les regards insistants qu'il jetait à sa **FEMME** , et lui avait fait clairement savoir : « **T'as eu ta chance !** ».

Sakura, ne lui adressait tout simplement plus la parole, son retour l'ayant fait espérer, elle avait quitté Naruto, pensant reprendre ce qui n'avait jamais débuté. Son illusion fut de courte durée quand l'Hokage déclara que la condition de sa réintégration au village était une alliance avec le clan dominant en place.

« Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage, ». Elle était son point d'ancrage, sa maison et son havre. « **Je t'aime** », lui avait-t-elle murmuré, alors qu'elle sombrait, à ses côtés dans les bras de Morphée, le soir où il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait le moment où elle l'accepterait tout entier. Ce soir-là, il avait vu l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux, la peur et l' **innocence**. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la forcer, alors qu'il avait commis bien pire avec de vulgaires prostituées, lors de ses errements vengeurs.

Sa vengeance, il l'avait eue, et l'avait regrettée. La vision de la vie quittant les yeux de son frère était gravée dans son esprit. « **Itachi** … », il le pleurait, et se haïssait de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas l'avoir compris à temps… Aussi, quel ne fut pas son soulagement de le voir porter sur lui, ses deux doigts à son front et son regard bienveillant d'autrefois, alors même que ses jambes ne le portaient déjà plus.

Infiniment reconnaissant. Il l'était… depuis à Itachi et pour toujours à Hinata. « **Je l'aime** **.** », jamais il ne lui avait avoué ! Maudite pudicité ! Il riait jaune, Kakashi lui avait prêté des livres pas pudiques… justement, « …pour se détendre… », disait-il ! Cet enculé avait compris le pot aux roses de son mariage, quand il l'avait surpris en train de se masturber dans sa chambre, au sortir d'une mission délicate, qui lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote.

« _Tu sais … il y a des femmes compétentes à l'auberge d'Iwa, si je peux t'en conseiller…

_Je suis marié ! … CONNARD !

_Ah ! Et tu es à ce point en manque, que tu ne peux pas attendre demain et retrouver Hi-na-ta ?… bien sûr…, jubilait-il, Elle n'assure pas au lit !… Haha… trop pudique je présume….

_TA GUEULE !, rageait l'Uchiwa,…. On a rien fait…. ».

La mâchoire de Kakashi s'était détachée dans un « QUOI ? » grotesque, il en riait encore, bien que, ce jour-là, c'était de lui qu'il s'était foutu pendant tout le trajet du retour. Puis il l'avait salué et quitté, en lui disant que quelqu'un avait finalement réussi à le changer.

Changé. Il l'était, quand il rentrait chaque soir s'enquérant de sa journée et de son état quand elle rentrait de missions périlleuses quand il se mourait de la voir rentrée, dès que, ses missions s'éternisaient, quand il s'était tué à écouter une vendeuse de prêt-à-porter la veille de son anniversaire… quand il s'inquiétait plus de son **bonheur** avant le sien.

« Es-tu heureuse ? », avait-il demandé à son dos alors qu'elle préparait le repas, un soir d'été… Il avait vu la surprise dans son regard, alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

« _Hmmm,… Oui…, pourquoi une telle question ?...

_Notre **union** n'est pas commune…, enfin je veux dire…, ne s'est pas faite d'un accord mutuel, disons… ». Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et lui tourna le dos pour faire sauter le riz qui cuisait dans le wok. « Je sais juste… que je ne suis absolument pas malheureuse à tes côtés… Sasuke… **Je t'aime** , sache le..., lâchait-elle fébrilement. ». Il soupira d'aise à ce souvenir, pendant toute la durée qu'il l'avait connu, elle n'avait de cesse de le lui prouver par maintes et maintes preuves d'amour.

Il était un enculé ! Qui ne savait lui rendre tous les sentiments qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle était sa médecine douce, sa drogue, et son **héroïne** dans tous les sens du terme. Elle l'avait sauvé ! De ses songes,… de ses peines… de ses regrets… de ses craintes… . De sa putain de **fatalité**!

Au diable « La Malédiction Uchiwa » ! A corps et cris «La Bénédiction Hyuuga » !

Il soupira en sortant du bureau de l'Anbu, le tonnerre grondait lourdement, et il sera trempé s'il rentrait maintenant, il releva sa montre « 21h35 ». Elle devait déjà l'attendre pour le repas… Tant pis il se mouillera gaiement.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement tout poisseux et lourd, car trempé jusqu'aux os. La pénombre l'accueillit, pas d'odeur de cuisson. Elle ne devait pas encore être rentrée ! _Ses obligations avaient dû la retarder_ , s'énerva-t-il dans sa tête. Il grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas qui accueillera son retour, quand il fut arrêté dans sa lancée.

« Sasuke… », il ne l'avait pas senti et fit volteface, pour la découvrir à dix centimètres de lui. Il lui sourit bienveillant, s'enivrant de son parfum de jasmin et de riz. Le temps s'arrêta au moment où elle commença à dénouer le obi de son kimono sous ses yeux, les différentes chutes de tissus s'amoncelant à ses pieds, dévoilant son corps fin et fluide empreint de toute la grâce des anges. Il lut une honte fugace dans son regard, vite remplacée par un courage et une détermination sans borne. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la pointe des pieds, rompant la distance.

« _Que ? … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda-t-il, trop choqué pour comprendre, alors que l'envie lui prenait déjà au niveau du pantalon. _Chuu…t…. j'en ai envie.., lui susurra-t-elle. ».

Il déglutit difficilement à la vue de son corps blanc sous ses mains, qu'il ne savait plus où mettre. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller, ce qui le sortit de sa transe, et il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le sol à leur tour. Il faillit rire, quand elle vit que son boxer avait rejoint le lot et détourna les yeux son visage s'empourprant aussitôt. Il ne la mettrait pas mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. Conscient, qu'elle se retranchait dans ses dernières limites, et qu'elle ne savait continuer, il l'a pris par le haut des cuisses, la laissant prendre son équilibre en enlaçant son torse de ses bras et son bassin de ses jambes. Il l'allongea sur le marbre froid de la cuisine, soufflant d'excitation. Elle frissonna… son regard ne sciant pas avec le sien.

« _Tu… veux peut-être qu'on fasse ça dans la chambre… ? _Non, souffla-t-elle, en s'accaparant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. »

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, ça dépassait ses rêves les plus fous … Il plongea un regard fiévreux et brulant dans ses opales et se délecta de son expression, alors qu'il rentra en elle, il lui murmura « **Je t'aime** ».


End file.
